


Literature pratice

by RoseyBorealis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBorealis/pseuds/RoseyBorealis
Summary: I'm trying to do some literary practice for myself so, meh





	

Creating bugs

injecting their fluids inside of my body

They gave me excitement for a few moments

Then later, injecting more into my veins

 

The ladybugs dance on the stem above, circling around my head

I heart pumps faster with everything evolving around me

I do enjoy watching them

I do enjoy looking at them

I do want more of them

Sadly, they leave me too early

I do want to use them now

 

Repeated injections, different substitutions going through my arm each time

Every time, I meet the bugs, they dance more aggressively, which I don't care

 

More and more, they are lowering themselves, getting closer 

reaching their arms to grab me

claws digs into my flesh, nails digs into my flesh 

Bleeding and oozing the colors coming from under my skin

Panting, panting

Prying away, prying away

Drifting away with a leaf, fleeting away from reality

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
